Love and Patience
by bored-now0809
Summary: Buffy and Spike in Season 2. They are thinking about each other...then they see each other. What will happen? Experimental formatting


Just a little something that was running through my mind...let me know what you think

Alternates between Buffy and Spike third person limited POV. Anyways, the last word/first work of each section connects the section together. So if it looks like I just stopped typing, just read the first work of the next section to finish the sentence. Another experiment!

Buffy and Spike thinking about each other in season 2. They meet up suddenly in mid-mental rant. What will happen? Oh, what will happen?

Takes place after I only have eyes for you

****

**

* * *

**

**LOVE**

* * *

Spike strode through the graveyard with a purpose. He was disgusted by what had happened earlier between the Slayer and Angelus. No Dru and Angelus.

"Stupid bloody bitch." He muttered and kicked over a headstone. He felt a throb in his leg as his foot

* * *

"C'mon, didn't you say that you were more than a match for poor little old me?" Buffy taunted the nameless vampire as she raised her stake in the air. The vampire raised his head and growled at her.

"You're the Slayer!" He said in disbelief. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yep. And you're my slay-ee tonight." She kicked him again and he fell to the ground stunned. Buffy moved in for the

* * *

..."Kill her!" Spike ranted as he paced the cemetery. "I'll bloody well kill her! Then Dru will know who's the biggest bad in Sunnyhell!" Spike thought for a moment of a word without Buffy- 'No!! The Slayer!!' his internal voice corrected him. He growled in frustration.

"Why am I thinkin' about the bint as Buffy all of the sudden?" He asked himself out loud. "Sure she's gorgeous and deadly...but she put me in that sodden chair." Spike couldn't repress the growl at the thought of his metal prison. He shuddered and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his duster. "Never again." He promised himself. He wouldn't be

* * *

..."Weak." Buffy muttered as the vampire turned to dust underneath her. Now that the fight was over she had nothing to do but think about that night. Angel had been in her arms again and they had kissed. He had forgiven her. She brushed a tear away.

That was all a fantasy. In reality he was making out with some skanky vampire whore and torturing her.

"Poor Spike." She mumbled under her breath as she thought of Angel with Dru. Buffy knew how devoted he was to her and last time she saw him, he was in a wheel chair. And if Buffy knew anything about Angelus, it was that he sure liked to

* * *

...'Torture'. Spike thought as he ran a hand through his hair. That's what these thoughts he was having about B-THE SLAYER were.

"Close one mate." He sighed as he thought of her. So good. His lip curled into a sneer. Too good. Too bloody righteous. And from what Angelus was going on about earlier tonight she feels guilty for turning him back to Angelus. Really she would make the perfect ally for destroying the bastard. "Too bad there's nothing I can do to"

* * *

..."Help!" Buffy called out from under the foot of an ugly slimy demon. Maybe her idea of patrolling while she was so upset about things with Angel was a bad one after all. The demon totally blindsided her while she was thinking about Spike. 'Serves me right for feeling sorry for an evil bloodsucking fiend.' She chastised herself.

Buffy struggled and squirmed under the demon. She tried using her hands to knock it off balance, but its slime covered flesh made it impossible for her to grab a hold of it. Buffy gasped as the demon stepped harder on her she could almost feel her torso being

* * *

...Crushed! Buffy was being crushed by some buggering G'galnick demon! Spike didn't know what to do. He felt a rage begin to build up in him like he had never felt before. As if possessed he let out an inhuman howl and rushed the demon.

The G'galnick looked up in surprise, but didn't have a chance to get away before a furious master vampire ripped his head clean off his shoulders. Spike heard Buffy's rasping breathing and she looked up at him in panic. He pushed the demon off of her and bent down beside her. He moved her so she sat in his lap and winced as he felt how tender her sides were. She had to have had at least three broken ribs. And by the sounds of her breathing a punctured lung as well. She was going to

* * *

...Die. Buffy could feel it. She was going to die cradled in the lap of her mortal enemy. Buffy looked up to meet Spike's eyes and was surprised to see the concern in his. He was in human face and as she concentrated on him she realized that he was stroking her hair.

"Why are you being so..."

* * *

"Nice? Don't know, pet." Spike answered her as he watched her struggle for breathe. He could easily

"Kill me." Buffy begged. "Make it quick. Like you promised." She watched Spike's face as he considered her request. She was surprised when something like pain entered his eyes at the thought of killing her. It was

* * *

"Surprising..." Spike muttered under his breath as his hand came up to brush her face. "I don't want to hurt you." He looked at her confused but her eyes held no answers for him, only more questions. "I know I'm supposed to, want you dead I mean. In the ground so I can dance on your grave." He sighed and looked up at the stars. "But I know you now. Know what you like, what you don't..." He paused and looked down at her again. "Who you hate most of all." As her eyes filled with tears he carefully moved her so he could brush away her tears. "You'll die now no matter I do. But if I do it my way, we can both get ours. Get our..."

* * *

"Revenge." Buffy said in a much stronger voice and she felt herself become resolved for his plan. She was going to die, yes. But she would come back and destroy Angelus. "Do it. Turn me." Buffy gasped and with the last of her strength she turned her head aside so Spike could drink from

* * *

...'Her throat...' Spike thought dreamily as he lowered his head to her neck. He had dreamed of sinking his fangs into her creamy neck many a nights. As the first of her blood passed into his mouth, he felt himself shudder in ecstasy. He had never felt anything like this before. Not from the other Slayers, not even when he and Dru had shared blood. He sucked deep and hard until he heard her heart struggling to keep up with the amount of blood that had left her body.

He pulled away before her heart had completely stopped and bit into his wrist. He pressed it to her mouth and felt her drinking from him. He felt her pull his dead blood into her mouth and had never felt more relieved in his life. Or

* * *

Unlife. Buffy thought as she drank Spike's blood. Will unlife be just as restricted and hard as life? Or will her death set her free? Buffy's eyes began to close as she drank more and more of his blood and she realized that he was making her his childe. She struggled to open her eyes and looking to his, but her strength was all but gone. All she could do now was suckle Spike's wrist as he fed her his life.

At the last second, images played in her head. Images of the two of them. They were at the high school fighting. Then it was Halloween. Flashes went by behind her eyes as she felt her life seep away until she could no longer see, only feel. It was then that she realized Spike had held her so softly. He loved her.

Buffy's eyes shot open as Spike took his wrist away and she felt like she was falling. Her heart beat one last time and then she was

* * *

Dead. Spike repeated to himself as he carried his childe to a crypt nearby. It wouldn't do to go back to the mansion. He placed her still form on a sarcophagus and ran a hand over his face. Dead. He shuddered. Undead. He reminded himself. She would come back to him.

As he ran from the cemetery to town to bring back some food for Buffy when she awoke, he wondered why he was so concerned about her deathlike appearance. As he was flirting with some bimbo at the bronze he realized why. He loved her. The revelation startled him and he almost lost his prey. But he recovered in time and took her to the alley.

She smiled seductively at him as she leaned against the brick alley wall. It took all of his self-control not to roll his eyes at her. Stupid human. Quickly slamming her into the wall and knocking her unconscious, Spike picked up the young girl and made his way back to the crypt. He had some waiting to do. And plenty to think about while he waited.

****

**

* * *

**

**PATIENCE**

* * *

He paced the crypt furiously as he waited for her to wake. The only sounds were the crickets chirping, his boots stomping, and the girl whimpering. He shot her a deadly look and she shut up. Her eyes turned to the dead body on the sarcophagus and she began to whimper again.

"Will you shut your bloody gob?" Spike snarled in frustration.

"Are you going to kill me like you killed her?" The girl asked timidly. Spike snorted.

"Not bloody likely." He sneered at her. She backed up closer into the wall and Spike sighed. The smell of her fear was intoxicating and after being off the hunt for so long, he was tempted. But she was for Buffy. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Look. I'm not going to kill you at all." He said trying to placate her.

"You're not?" She asked hopefully and looked up at him with trusting eyes.

"No." Spike said and gave her a little smile. "I won't." This seemed to calm her down and she calmed down slightly. Maybe it was a joke. Yeah. A joke. That guy Derek had been known to play jokes on girls he liked. She felt her heartbeat settle down. Yeah. Her stomach growled.

"What about some"

* * *

Dinner. Buffy could feel it close by as she roused. Dinner and..._Sire. _She felt her lips twitch in a smile and her body shuddered before she sat upright in one swift move. Then dinner screamed. And her Sire chuckled. Buffy looked at Spike through yellow eyes.

"For me?" She asked and he nodded. Buffy smiled and pounced on the young girl, who continued screaming.

"What are you people?" She yelled as Buffy moved her head down to the girl's throat. Spike laughed heartily as he grabbed the girl's head and jerked it to one side. She looked into his yellow eyes and screamed again.

"Not people, pet. Vampires." Gesturing for Buffy to go ahead he leaned closer to the girl. "Told you I wouldn't kill you."

Buffy felt the blood flow down her throat and moaned in pleasure. It was rich and filling and she had never tasted anything like it. As she sucked out the last bit she felt a pang of remorse that it was over so soon. She looked up at Spike and pouted.

"Want more." She said petulantly and Spike leaned forward to kiss her on her bloody mouth.

"We'll go on the hunt in a bit, ducks." Buffy shifted back to human face and continued to pout at him. "Now pet. Show a little"

* * *

Patience. He told himself again and again as he watched his beautiful childe walk through the graveyard. He was tempted to push her up against the wall of a mausoleum and have his wicked way with her. But no. He would wait until the moment was perfect between them. Maybe they could mate in Angelus' and Dru's ashes. Spike sighed wistfully at the thought.

Spike stopped when he noticed that Buffy was no longer by his side. She was starring over at the high school. He put his arm around her and was pleasantly surprised when she snuggled into his embrace.

"No need to think about that anymore pet. That's not your life." Spike felt Buffy nod against his shoulder and he squeezed her closer to him. "We can go wherever you want, luv. The world is our buffet." Buffy turned in his arms and smiled.

"As long as you're"

* * *

There it was. The mansion. Buffy felt a low growl bubble up inside of her and she had to struggle to bite it back. After having effectively disappeared for a few weeks with her sire they were back in Sunnydale for their revenge. She did not like Spike's plan. Not one bit. Not one tiny bit. Not the smallest little piece of a...well you get the idea.

The idea of going in there and being friendly with Angelus made her howl with rage on the inside. But it wasn't only that. She was jealous of Drusilla. What if she crooked her finger at Spike and he went back to her and forgot all about her? She glanced over at him and he took her hand to reassure her.

"I don't like it Spike." She said softly and he squeezed her hand affectionately.

"It'll get us close to them and then we can strike." Buffy sighed and Spike pulled her flush against his body. "I'm not a patient man, but I think that two minutes won't me." He chuckled as she began to pout and Buffy couldn't help an answering smile from forming on her lips.

She looked at Spike out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help the shudder of lust that passed through her. She had always thought that sires had to be fierce and dominant over their childer. At least that was what Angel had lead her to believe. She was glad that Spike wasn't like that. He was affectionate. And tender. And for some reason Buffy found that his gentleness didn't surprise her. Maybe it was the way that he held her when he killed her that made her accepting of his attitude. Maybe it was that she had seen and felt his love as he

* * *

Killed her. There was nothing else he could have done. As soon as he and Buffy had walked through the front door of the mansion, Drusilla was up in arms and attacking them. So much for his element of surprise.

Spike had been relieved to see that even though Buffy was a fledgling, she had retained her Slayer strength and was more than a match for the minions that ran to attack her at Angelus' orders. Spike smirked as Angelus looked for a way to run away. There was some sort of statue in the middle of the room. He went over and started to pound on it. Buffy and Spike exchanged a look before approaching him.

"What the bleeding hell are you doing Angelus?" Spike demanded.

"Acathla! It has to work!" He growled before turning around and grabbing the sword with his bloodied hand. It started to glow and he pulled it out of the statue and gave Buffy an evil grin. "Where've you been lover?" Buffy switched to game face.

"Around." She said and Angelus gasped dropping his sword to the ground. Spike looked on hesitantly. He wondered if now that Buffy was a demon Angelus would want her back. Make Buffy his own.

Angelus tossed his sword to the ground and slowly approached her. Buffy smiled at him and Spike felt his heart

* * *

Melt. That's what it looked like behind Angelus. The world was melting. Even without her soul she didn't think that was good. And it was what Angelus wanted so she knew she had to stop it. Even it if it was the right thing to do.

Buffy walked closer to Angelus and smiled at him. She felt her stomach turn as he reached towards her face. She took a step closer and her smile grew as her foot found the sword her enemy had carelessly dropped.

"Now you can truly enjoy this hell on earth." Angelus grinned wickedly, but his grin was abruptly turned to a grimace of pain as Buffy whipped the sword up with her foot, caught it and plunged it through his heart.

"Don't touch me you sick bastard." Buffy hissed. As she watched the portal began to close around Angelus. Buffy felt it pull her towards the hell dimension and Angelus laughed.

"I'll have my revenge! I'll torture you once we get where we're going!" Buffy tried to pull away but the vortex was too strong.

Suddenly, she felt a strong force pulling her out. Out of hell and back to earth. She looked back and saw it was Spike. He wouldn't let her go. She locked hands with him and together they pulled her out of the

* * *

Vortex was closing with Buffy inside! Spike raced over and was able to grab her hand at the last second. As she turned and looked at him her felt his heart beat at the look of gratitude and affection that she gave him.

The portal closed and it was just the two of them left panting on the floor of the mansion. Spike's hand moved to stroke her hair and Buffy felt her eyes begin to close. Her hands stirred random patterns in the dust on the ground. Spike laced his fingers with hers and traced archaic pictures in the dust of his first vampire love.

"Do you mind so much?" She asked quietly.

"Her death?" Spike asked thoughtfully and Buffy nodded. "No. Not as long as I have you." Buffy looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"You do you know. Have me." She told him and Spike swallowed hard.

"Do I, pet?" Spike asked and pulled her closer to him. His actions caused Buffy to sit up as she nodded her head. She took their laced hands and put them over her heart.

"All of me." Spike leaned forward and kissed her. As the intensity of the kiss grew, Spike knew he would never get tired of this. She was

* * *

**THE ONE.**

* * *

The end

Well that was all that I really had in mind. Just a start in the evil career of two vampires. I noticed that a lot of my stories have Buffy turned into a vampire. I'm actually working on another one that I'll start posting once "Of Vampires and Men" is finished that is all human though. But that is really slow going. Let me know what you think!


End file.
